


The Spoils

by Kimya



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimya/pseuds/Kimya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Animehead<br/>Pairing: JohnxJake<br/>Prompt: Wrestling/rough housing.</p><p>Drabble that grew to a PWP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spoils

This sounded like a good idea about ten minutes before Jake pinned you to the carpet with your arm in some complicated hold. Spending quality time with your ecto family was always high on your priority list. For some reason though, this week’s hangout had gone from watching a movie and eating popcorn to wrestling around on the floor.

“Give up yet?”

“Screw you,” You should probably give up, but you’re determined to show him that just because you didn’t survive in the wilderness doesn’t mean you can’t kick his ass. He’s been holding you like this for a while, a knee in your back and your arm twisted painfully behind you, and you’re losing feeling in your hands and your toes. You squirm some, trying to break his hold, but you barely do more than shift him. You push back with your hips trying to dislodge him and realize he’s sporting a major boner. Holy shit. He moves at the last second but it’s too late. You’ve felt the incestuous hard on against your flesh and it cannot be unfelt. “Dude, what the hell?”

“I apologize,” he actually sounds genuinely embarrassed, but his hold on you is still solid. “Rough housing does this to me, generally. A by product of sparing with Dirks robot on my island.”

Now that he’s talking his grip does seem to be faltering just a bit. “What the hell does that have to do with anything?”

He clears his throat and shifts enough that you get your first full breath in a while. “Well, he’d hunt and track me, and after evading him for days, sometimes even weeks, we’d finally have it out.” His hold definitely just got loose and you try not to move to alert him. If he keeps talking and distracting himself you might actually get out of this. “The winner, which was always him of course, well, he got the spoils, which in this case, was well, the loser.”

It takes a moment for that to sink in.

“Wait, what?”

You can almost feel the embarrassment coming off him in waves now. His grip was about as loose as it was going get so you take advantage. You twist your arm out of his grip which throws him off balance enough that you knock him on his side. You leap on to him in triumph and pin both his arms to the floor. It takes you a second to realize you’re now crotch to crotch with him and his hard on is pretty fucking hard to ignore. So is the way his hisses as the contact. His eyes are closed and his forehead is wrinkled in concentration, like he’s trying to reign in his reaction with sheer force of brain power.

You bite your lip, okay so this is totally incestuous cause he’s like Jade and your grandfather or something, but, you totally want to see him lose it. He just had you pinned to a carpet for fuck’s sake right? Nothing wrong with a little payback?

Course not.

You grind down just a little and you can feel his dick get harder against you. His face twists and he opens his eyes to glare at you.

“What in the blue hell do you think you’re doing?”

You pause for a moment. What are you doing? Then you grin at him and start moving again, watching the way his body goes tight with tension and the way his jaw clenches. “You said yourself the winner gets the spoils right? Well, I win.”

He frowns in confusion, “But I just had you pinned!”

You’re circling your hips now because you realize that holy shit this actually feels good to you too. You’re getting hard yourself, and mainly because he’s not fighting you at all. He’s at least as strong as you, but he’s not even trying, he’s just making those faces and starting to move with you. Which, wow, feels even better. You feel your eyes flutter and you think you’re going to be making those same kind of faces soon.

“S-sorry what?”

You grind a little and his back arches and his head falls back. Damn, that might be the most attractive thing you’ve ever seen, and the knowledge that he’s reacting to you, makes you that much harder.

You think you really need to get rid of these pants, it probably feels even more amazing without them.

“I said,” he breaks off with a moan as you continue to grind into him, yes, clothes need to be gone. But how to do that?

Well, you guys said no powers in this little tussle, but now that you’ve won....

A thought is all it takes to use a band of wind to hold his hands to the ground. You sit back and jerk your shirt over your head, then you stand up and shimmy out of your pants really quick. Right before you settle back over him another vague thought shreds all his clothes while leaving his skin bare and untouched, if slightly cold, if the goosebumps mean anything. But he’s still hard, and that’s what really matters.

You hover over him for a moment, thinking the skin that his clothes hid looks really soft. Giving in to curiosity, you run your hands down his chest, tracing the path of scars. The scars feel rough in comparison to his skin. You look up at him to gague his reaction. He’s got his eyes narrowed and he’s watching you touch him. He’s still not fighting.

“You’re, uh, taking this pretty well.”

He tilts his chin up, “You did win, so this is your due.”

Part of you is kind of disappointed, it would have been kind of hot for him to fight you. But as your hands skim lower and he arches into your touch like he can’t help it you figure this is better. At least you can take your time.

Your hands stop right above his dick and you take a moment to look at it. Jake is darker than you, his skin brown from spending all his days in the sun. His dick is just as dark and you think maybe this could also be his natural color.

You’ve never touched any dick but your own, so you’re sort of nervous to touch his. But it jumps eagerly as you eye it, and a small drop of precum forms as the tip and rolls down to drip on his stomach.

Okay, that’s hot.

You reach out and follow the path of the clear liquid with your finger. Jake’s hips push up, and you glance at him to see his eyes fixed to the sight of your hand on him. You keep touching just with your fingertips, liking how his dick tries to jump into your hand, and how he’s got a pretty steady stream dripping onto his stomach.

Your fingers slide down the underside of his cock, and ghost over his balls and he finally makes this strangled noise. You glance up again, and see that he’s so flushed its easy to see even with his dark skin. He bites his lips and his eyes fall closed as you trace the skin of his balls, with that same light touch.

Hm, you might want to try that lip biting thing. Your hand leaves his balls so that you can brace yourself over him. His eyes open immediately at the lack of touch, and you glimpse a moment of confusion on his part before you lean in and suck his lip into your mouth.

He groans and he thrusts up. You’re close enough that his dick drags along yours, just enough to make you gasp into his mouth. You forget about teasing and move down to drag your dick across his again.

You turn your head to the side to curse and his mouth latches onto your neck. “Shit,” you moan, and your grinding against him again. You didn’t know your neck was so sensitive. Your grind a bit down on him like you did before and it does feel so much better.

“F-free my hands,” he says and his voice is so breathy you barely recognize it.

“What, why?”

“Because, just let me show you something.”

He’s pushing up against you in a way that’s making it hard to think, so you release his hands, glad that you don’t have to hold him anymore.

He immediately rolls you so that you’re underneath him. You think he’s about to take his vengeance and aside from hoping that he’s going to touch you soon, you think you’re an idiot for giving up the advantage.

But instead of taking complete control, he stabilizes himself on his knees, one hand pressed against the floor, the other took both your dicks in it’s grip and stroked.

Yeah, that wasn’t even a human sound you just made. That was more along the lines of a dying seal.

“Oh, shit.”

“I know,” You crack your eyes to see him grinning down at you as he strokes again. Then you realize you don’t give a fuck what happens as he continues to stroke you both, with a tight tunnel of his hand. Fuck, nothing has ever felt so good.

You’re thrusting up, getting cramps in your legs and back as you push for more, shit you’re close. Then he stops and you open your mouth to scream obscinities at him. But you realize he’s changing position.

“What are you doing?” It comes out more confused than angry.

He roots around in the scraps of his clothes and pulls out a very tiny vial. When you open your mouth he speaks, “I always keep these on hand,” he said, breaking the top off with his teeth and spitting it to the side. “Sometimes the final battle happens nowhere close to home and, well, an adventurer always has to be prepared.”

You’re about to ask all kinds of questions, mainly what the fuck he’s talking about, then he’s squeezed the vial over your dick and clear room temperature liquid is flowing over your cock. There’s a surprising amount considering how small the vial is. Then his hand is stroking you, and you make another one of those dying seal noises and thrust up into his fist.

“Jesus God, that feels good.”

“It gets better.”

He lets go to shift over you again, then holds your dick and begins to sink down on it.

The noise you make is now a mixture between startled cat and dying whale. It’s so  
fucking. Tight.

Your hands move to his hips and try and pull him down faster, you want to be completely covered by that tightness, that heat. Fuck.

He makes a disgruntled noise, but you shift up, pushing deeper, and it turns into a moan. He barely catches his balance before you thrust up again.

“Fuuuuck,” you moan. Holy shit. Nothing has ever felt this good. No wonder people were obsessed with sex. You don’t think you’ll ever think of anything but fucking for the rest of your life.

Jake finds a rhythm with you, dropping down when you thrust up. He’s moaning louder than you, and you force your eyes open to look at him. His head is partially thrown back, and he’s got his hands on your chest as he’s moving. The muscles in his stomach and thighs contract and flex as he moves, and his mouth is open, letting out shaking breaths in between moans and you think you’re racking up a list of the hottest things you’ve ever seen.

His body clenches around you and your eyes flutter again. You’re close to coming and you think it’ll never happen at the pace he’s moving. You bite your lip and get a good grip on him and roll again, pinning him to the floor again. It takes some shifting and then you’re thrusting again. It feels even deeper now, and you just want more. You shift one of his legs over your shoulder and lean in. The next thrust makes him scream and pulls something tight low in your stomach. You lose track of your rhythm and you just can’t help but keep thrusting hard and deep. Jake has one hand on your ass, his blunt nails digging into your skin. The other flies to his dick and starts moving in a blur. His jaw is clenched, his eyes closed and his head thrown back. You’re not sure why, but the sight of that expanse of tan skin taunts you and you lean in and skin your teeth into his neck.

Jake’s body tenses and he gets so tight around you it’s hard to move. You pull back to breathe just in time to watch thick strings of cum spill over his fist and onto his stomach, he’s making whimpering moans deep in his chest. You fight the tightness of his body and keep thrusting.Something hot and painful is twisting inside you, so close. He’s making uncomfortable noises now, and his nails dig harder into your skin. You watch him shudder and another belated string of cum shoots out of his dick. He flutters around you and that’s it. Pleasure bursts over you in a skin tingling rush. Waves of heat pulse out from your middle, followed by white hot bliss that makes you moan through your clenched teeth. It goes on and on, until it hurts and you still your hips in an effort to make it stop. But Jake is still fluttering around you and you think this has to be the longest orgasm in history.

It finally subsides, but aftershocks keep shuddering through you.

“Shit,” you realize you’ve collapsed on top of Jake and roll over to give him breathing room. You wince when you pull out. Fuck.

“Well,” Jake says.

And you got nothing, there’s nothing you can think of right now to say about this all. You just fucked your ecto-grandaddy into the freaking floor.

“Yeah.”

“Same time next week?”

“Sure.”


End file.
